lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Freyr
Freyr is a third generation Titan born the child of the Titan Odin, and Angerboda making him a Minor God of the Mountains until his father turned from the Noble Titans and he became the King of the Sky Giants. Freyr has several children in the form of Thrym, and Thiassi of whom Thiassi, and Thrym were both killed and turned into a Flesh Giant after he took a vast army alongside his brother Thrym and attempted to destroy the fortress of Mordor during the era of Numeron. Freyr was born the second son of Odin and since Tyr was sent away so early the life of Freyr was the closest to Odin in terms of an actual relationship. Freyr fought by his father's side with his wife Nabyla and his Sky Giants during the Titan Civil War and during this time he was a brilliant commander, and this brilliance made his father believe that he could defeat anything he was commanded to. Centuries later during the Downfall of Numeron he was tasked by his father to take his children alongside a massive army of his servents and destroy the Empire of Mordor. Everything would go well for him until he was ambushed in Dol Amroth by the forces of Mordor who combined with a large force from Korcani, and reinforcements sent by Malekor. During this ambush his two sons would be killed and his entire army would be destroyed and everyone else believed him destroyed but in fact he would hide himself and after the enemy had left he traveled west into the mountains of Mordor where he entered with a few of his remaining followers and constructed the Halls of Stone inside the Mountains of Mordor. Inside this fortress he has slowly rebuilt his strength in secret and plans on moving against Mordor during its time of weakness. History Early History Freyr was born the second son of Odin and since Tyr was sent away so early the life of Freyr was the closest to Odin in terms of an actual relationship. Mordor Centuries later during the Downfall of Numeron he was tasked by his father to take his children alongside a massive army of his servents and destroy the Empire of Mordor. Everything would go well for him until he was ambushed in Dol Amroth by the forces of Mordor who combined with a large force from Korcani, and reinforcements sent by Malekor. During this ambush his two sons would be killed and his entire army would be destroyed and everyone elce believed him destroyed but in fact he would hide himself and after the enemy had left he travelled west into the mountains of Mordor where he entered with a few of his remaining followers and constructed the Halls of Stone inside the Mountains of Mordor. Inside this fortress he has slowly rebuilt his strength in secret and plans on moving against Mordor during its time of weakeness. 'Family Members' Odin.jpg|Odin - Father|link=Odin 'Relationships' Odin.jpg|Odin - Family|link=Odin Category:Titan Category:People Category:Ostrogoth Category:Demi-God Category:Giant Category:Storm Giant Category:Sky Giant Category:People of the Thunderlands